


Helplessness

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun has tears in his eyes and Howon has no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever.

woohyun has tears in his eyes and howon has no words. he didn't expect to see woohyun with red cheeks and tearfilled eyes when he stepped into the men's room. 

they were close, to an extent, but not too much. he knew myungsoo was closer to woohyun but he's having a day off. kibum might be a better option but he feels it is stupid to go three floors up to get woohyun's best friend. sunggyu is in a meeting. he has to comfort woohyun.

but woohyun doesn’t want to be comforted. he assumed that from the way that the second he stepped into the men’s room woohyun turned away. it’s either that or he doesn’t want to be seen. howon contemplated to pretend as if nothing but it was hard to leave someone who was crying.

”woohyun-ssi?” he asks reluctantly. he knows woohyun is listening. the way his head moves as if to hear him speak properly gives him away. though howon didn’t exactly thinking that crying would have your hearing be impaired. he can’t bring himself to step closer, woohyun seems to want him at a distance, or just to be alone in general. he isn’t sure. but howon knows that if he leaves, someone else will just walk in and experience what he is right now. he furrows his brows and looks away briefly from woohyun.

”can i do something for you?” he asks, his eyes diverted to the floor instead. 

he doesn’t hear anything. of course he doesn’t. woohyun didn’t answer the first time, why would he now? he runs his fingers through his hair frustratedly before he looks up at woohyun again, still looking at his back. 

”woohyun, umh-” he tries, taking a step closer to him. he hates the sound of someone crying, it makes him think of his sister crying — he doesn’t like crying. 

gently, he places his hand on woohyun’s shoulder and he quickly draws it back when woohyun’s shoulders tense up. he almost feels disappointed with himself for drawing back so quickly. he knows he’s bad at comforting people but not _this bad_. 

”come, come let’s go- sit. somewhere.” he says, glancing around briefly and the only place where you can actually sit is in the stalls but that’s not suitable- woohyun probably cares too much about his suit. however, he’s met with the opposite mindset when he finds that woohyun has sat down on the floor and he’s burying his face into his hand. _oh._

he tugs up his pants quickly before he before he squats down in front of woohyun. woohyun doesn’t even look at him. he hates how useless he feels. 

”howon-ssi…” it gets his attention immediately. he’s getting somewhere. 

”is there anything i can do?” he asks and woohyun finally meets his eyes. woohyun locks their gaze with his red, glistening eyes and his lips are pressed into a thin line. 

”he… sungyeol ended our relationship,” woohyun’s voice is low, it sounds weak and howon knows it’s from the crying. carefully, he sinks down on his knees before he adjusts himself onto a sitting position, matching woohyun’s eye level. sungyeol works in the office above, he had no idea woohyun and him were together, well, used to be together — he had seen them eat lunch sometimes yet it never hit him.  

”i’m… sorry it had to happen, did he say why?” howon asks, it slips out of his mouth and he wonders why he had to ask it, why would woohyun talk to _him_ about it? 

”said we grew apart… that it wasn’t interesting anymore and—” woohyun stops mid-sentence and their eye contact breaks. howon decides to not push it further, he watches as woohyun wipes away his tears and he rubs the side of his neck before he scoots closer to him. 

”you don’t have to continue…” howon reassures, he knows himself how it is to be broken away because of such a reason, it hurts and he knows woohyun’s hurting. 

with his best efforts, howon scoots closer to settle a hand on woohyun’s shoulder. he wants to tell him it’ll be fine, he will be over him in record time but howon doesn’t really know if he can. he doesn’t say anything. he squeezes woohyun’s shoulder, tries to reassure him non-verbally that things will go well. 

woohyun gives him a slight smile and howon has no words. he wonders if woohyun is thankful, he hopes he hasn’t been intruding too much. he hopes woohyun appreciates it. 

— 

a couple of hours later, before everyone is getting ready to leave, howon finds a small note on his desk. he picks it up, the message short and simple. it says _thank you, i really appreciated it._ it’s a relief, the worry that he had been intruding had kept his head busy but now, he can relax. he meets eyes with woohyun briefly and the slight smile from before is back again. he returns it this time. 


End file.
